the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel White
Laurel White, also known as''' The Original Witch, is the first witch created and was born in 3rd century. Laurel was the wife of a human Jonas White, mother to witches James White, Antonio White, Terrick White, Rosalind White, Joshua White, Sage White-Knight, the Original Surgo, Riley White, and the mother to the nation of witches alive today. Laurel was a powerful woman, strongly devoted to her family and witchcraft. She believed that her witchcraft was gifted to her to serve and preserve nature and nothing more. She strictly taught these values to her children as they would be passed down to other nations. She conceived Riley before she manifested witchcraft, causing him to be human like his father. He was envious of the great powers his brothers and sisters possessed, feeling weak though he was senior to them. Full of spite, he killed his sister Rosalind and used her body to transform himself into a Surgo Witch, using magic for his own evil means. After her grandson and Sage's son, Michael was killed by one of the villagers, Sage used Channel Magic for the first time to create a talisman, fearing the villagers and other enemies to their family due to a Seer's vision of further evil intentions. This is when Laurel began to fear the misuse of witchcraft. Millenniums later when witchcraft is being misused, Matthew Evans and Nina Giordano plan to ressurect her in order to capture her essence for power. It doesn't work, but she is brought back alive in Sage's Locket and the possessor, Callie Knight is possessed by Laurel. It is revealed that Riley, now moral, did this to protect his mother for the schemes of witches. Through Callie, Laurel warns her "children" to stop their misuse of witchcraft or else she will punish them severely. They are able to use magic, not to kill her, but to put her in a dormant, comatose state, which she escapes and uses to kill Callie who attempts to use Sacrificial Magic to kill Matthew. She then vows to punish them all for their treachery and correct the new ways of witchcraft, which have consumed them all. '''Laurel is the matriarch of the White Family. __TOC__ History She was made by nature and earth when one day nature set her on fire, threw lightning, air, and water at human, and moved her around every as she heard Latin words from the earth. She did not die, but instead, she rose as a witch. Once she had her seven children, she could sense them, hear their thoughts, and teleport to them. Throughout The Coven Series On the ultimate power trip for Matthew and Nina to rid the Bonum Coven and take their essence, they wish to ressurect the Original Witch in order to *She wants to rid the witches as they all practice dark magic or use magic for wrong reasons. She possesses Callie initially through the locket, but then is able to potray herself. * While she doesn't want magic being misused and wants to punish those who do, it has been said several times by Riley that she goes about things the wrong way. Gallery Laurel.png Laurel2.jpg Laurel3.jpg Laurel4.jpg Laurel5.jpg Laurel6.jpg Laurel7.jpg Laurel8.jpg Laurel9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural